The Sword of the Desert Queen's Destiny part 1
by warprince
Summary: This is a Neverending Story Fic. It is based only on the sword from the book, everything else is made up. I will rate this one PG, but they will get bad, so I will rate them PG13. The original name of this fic was Tristal, but it made no sense after ju


Author's note:I was coaxed to do this by my friend Jessica.She writes great fanfics, and encouraged me to at least try.Her pen name is Jessica Firebird.

Well anyway, for those of you who have read Michael Ende's "The Neverending Story", you know that there is many things left open ended to the reader.There are many characters the come, and go, as well as magical items.Well even if you didn't read it, so what!Those who did read it are just as clueless about it as you, because the author just stated "But that is another story, and shall be told another time…" Anyway, I'll write up the one thing that can't be explained so much in the story: Fantastica.I can't explain it in the story because it starts there.Please R & R.All criticism helps, as long as it's coming from a good place.

Disclaimer: Most characters, Fantastica, and most items belong to Michael Ende along with Puffin Books.

Fantastica: Fantastica is a fantasy dimension, and is where all characters in stories come from.It is a place with many creatures, from Indians, to Acharis (worms that are so ugly that they cry about it, and when they do, the produce silver).

Fantastica is constantly changing, because it is made up of its human visitors hopes, dreams, and wishes.The bearer of AURYN, the Childlike Empress' symbol, makes the wishes.However, the human making the wishes loses one memory of our world with every wish.

Fantastica can only fall apart when the Childlike Empress dies.She, however, is not measured by age, but by names.She needs a new name every so often, but only a human can give it to her.The problem is, that all the technology that our world contains has stopped humans from going to their world, so a someone giving a new name for the Childlike Empress, is not as common as it once was…

And Finally, our feature presentation.I will be following up on what I have said and continuing the story where the author (Michael Ende) left off in places saying: "But that is another story, and shall be told another time…"

I will exclude that part and begin with the paragraph before that, altering it slightly, to separate it from the original book.Enjoy!

Prologue:

Lightning struck a tree directly in front of Bastian, the savior of Fantastica, and split the gnarled trunk.The branches went up in flames; the wind blew a shower of sparks over the heath.In a moment they were doused by the rain.

The crash had thrown Bastian to his knees.He dug into the earth with both hands.When the hole was big enough, he unslung the magical sword Sikanda, (which could only be used by the one who can ride the many—colored death, and can only be used when it jumps into your hand at its own free will or else it will instantaneously rust) and put it in.

"Sikanda," he cried. " I am taking leave of you forever.Never again shall anyone draw you against a friend, like I have.No one shall find you here, until what I have done with you has been forgotten."

He filled the hole and covered it over with moss and branches, lest anyone should discover it.

And there laid Sikanda, for many a decade.For not until far in the future will one be able to wield it without danger…

99 years later:

Allison Amelia Air came trotting down the road on her horse wearing AURYN, or the GEM as it is seldom called.Her bright blond hair was blowing behind her as she rode through the forest on her beautiful white stallion.Allison was not from the world of Fantastica, like everyone else in her procession, but she was a beautiful young girl about 13 from the human world.

She was the newest savior of Fantastica.She gave the Childlike Empress, or properly called the Golden—Eyed Commander of Wishers, a new name when the last one given to her was long forgotten.The last name that was given to the Childlike Empress was Moon Child, and a young boy named Bastian Balthazar Bux gave it to her.However, almost every Fantastican that was alive when that happened had died.

It was 199 years ago to the day that Bastian first entered Fantastica, and he journeyed throughout the lands and countries for 100 years before he left.When he did, he had first visited the city of Old Emperors, and found out that most humans who wish with AURYN lose their minds, because they lose one memory of the human world with every wish.Allison did not know that.

As she trotted along the path, Allison realized that the members of the procession had become a little jumpy and nervous.She trotted alongside of one of them to find out why.

"Good morning Allison," said the Green Djinn. 

"Morning," exclaimed Allison.Why are all of you so jumpy today?" she asked politely.

"Well, up the road a few miles is the place where a once powerful and evil dark witch was killed be her iron giants." He began."And it is said that her giants moved by her own free will, so in other words, she committed suicide in that spot.When she died, her giants ceased to move, and the have been half buried since that fateful day, 99 years ago.Since then, all Fantasticians have though of that place as being cursed, and won't go anywhere near it.That is what has been handed down from generation to generation for the past 99 years."

"Ah, so now I see.When we reach this area, you must tell me, and I will lead us around it, so we do not have to walk on cursed ground." Said Allison with sincerity in her voice."However, I do not wish this to dampen your spirits, tell the news of this to everyone, so the can be relieved, and act lively again."

"Oh, thank you mistress, everyone will be so pleased at your decision." Said the Green Djinn now a lot more energetic than before.

Allison quickened the trot of her horse to take the lead of the procession, which totaled about 450, and was gaining new members by the minute.When they were within two miles of the cursed spot, the Green Djinn pulled along side Allison.

"The spot is 2 miles up ahead mistress."Exclaimed the Green Djinn.

"Thank you, but it is getting late, and so we should set up camp here for the night.We will go to the east tomorrow, so we don't run into this cursed spot.Go on and pitch your tent.I will see you in the morning." replied Allison.

"Good night, mistress." Said the Djinn

"Wait!" cried Allison."Tomorrow you should ride up front with me, and you should ride with me from now on, as my right hand man."

"Oh thank you, this is such an honor!" replied the Djinn in a teary expression.

The next day they had all awaken around 7AM to start out once again on their journey.After breakfast, and about a half hour of Allison getting ready (hair, make—up, etc.) they started off.

The Djinn was riding along with Allison in the front, when all of a sudden he got jumpy again.He turned to Allison, and exclaimed "Mistress Allison, we are only a half a mile away from the cursed spot."

"Well then," replied Allison, "We should turn eastward.Signal to everyone the turn to the east." 

"Yes Mistress." Replied the Djinn, and he rode off.Soon thereafter, they came to a marvelously wide clearing.

The Djinn came back up to the front about a half hour later."The group would like to thank you for turning away from this cursed stop, and anyway, if we went around it, we would've came to the City of Old Emperors, which you do not want to see."

"Well thank you," replied Allison with great cheer."I am happy to know that my followers are pleased."

After that they trotted in silence for some time.Finally, they came to a place where Allison stopped dead.She turned around to the Djinn and said with curiosity "That's odd, now I have ridden the many—colored death of the desert before, but I now feel as though I am in his presence once again.But that is not possible, because he brings the desert with him, and there is no desert here.There is just a plain."She sat and pondered about her situation for a bit.

"Wait!" She said suddenly with such exclamation that the Djinn jumped. "Now I remember.The Man—Colored Death prophesized this moment.He said 'There will be one day when you come to a spot when you are traveling east, and you will feel in my presence.You will be traveling east, and you will be by a cursed spot by the City of Old Emperors, and you will be with many Fantasticians.When you find this spot, you will be by a gnarled with a split trunk.Once you get there, dig until you can't dig anymore, and there you will find a sword, formerly called Sikanda that you must rename.Once you do, that sword will be yours, and you can only use it when it jumps into your hand.If you unsheathe it using force, it will instantaneously rust, and will be worthless.This sword was destined to be yours, and only you can dig for it.'That is what he said."

Then a tumbler, which is a species that is known for rolling, and their good observations, spoke."Look!"He shouted."There is the gnarled tree with a split bark!"

"Wonderful" said Allison with joy in her voice. "I'll start to dig right away!"

With that, she got to her knees, and started to scrape at the topsoil…

Please R & R.I'll try to have chapter 2 out A.S.A.P.


End file.
